Tracker
I was amazed at the wide wall in front of me and how many games it held. How could I only pick one if there were so many? Damn my cheap salary... I should probably narrow it down to freeworld games since those are my favorite. I could not find one game that was by the big producers like 'Rockstar, Valve, or Bethesda.' The only seemingly popular game I could find that was at a cheap enough price and was moderately popular was Modern Warfare 2, and that game was old. I bought it, even though I could have just waited to get more money and gotten a newer game, like GTA 5 or Skyrim. Its been a month since I got the game, and I had already prestiged twice. The game was addicting, plus apparently Modern Warfare 1 and World at War were still the main hacker hangouts, unless its past midnight. Then you wont be able to go a single match without an aimbotter or superjumper. I even was trying to start my own clan. SUBS was the title since my favorite weapon type is a sub-machine gun. I advertised my clan as much as I could, over the mic and messaging players on the top of the scoreboard in a recent match. I had only recruited one man. His gamertag was: TR4CKER. He didnt have a mic so I talked to him over chat and he messaged back. We dominated the playing field together. He was obviously better than me and he always took 1st place while I was usually at 5th place or 6th place but I was fine with that. As long as I leveled up, and people knew about my clan. After three more months of recruiting clan members, my clan had reached 20 members. We usually filled up a whole team of 12 people, but I have not gone a single match without my declared vice-president TR4CKER. One day I got a call while playing in a match. I dont why, but for some reason while talking on the phone, TR4CKER just stood in front of me, staring. "Hello." A gruff voice said through the speaker. Obviously years of smoking had plagued his throat. "Hello?" I asked, sounding annoyed since I really wanted to go back to the game. "I am coming, friend. we can... play together!" The voice sounded choppy and constrained, like it was being choked, or something of that matter. "Wait what? do you have the right number?" I asked, waiting for a response but only heard heavy breathing, for a couple seconds before the man hung up. I picked up my controller, to play again but right when I looked up at the screen, the TV shut-off along with my xbox. A couple seconds later, all my power cut off. I couldnt see a thing since it was nearing midnight but I saw a tiny crack of light spill across the floor in a triangular shape. It got bigger and bigger, spreading across my whole living room floor, along with the sound of squeaking doorhinges. I was honestly frozen with fear, looking over my shoulder and the back of the couch, waiting to see what would come through the door. "Trackers home, honey!" a voice yelled, similar to the one on the phone. A tall man, wearing dark brown boots, faded blue jeans, a ripped white sleeveless shirt stained with small drips of blood near the collar. he also wore gloves that were holding a sledgehammer. I still was frozen in fear, my eyes wide at the man. The scary man stared back, with a sick smile spread across his face, showing off yellow teeth. I ran for my back door, luckily escaping my dark home before the man could reach me with his bloody sledgehammer. I screamed for help, running down the road in front of my house, but my cry was muffle by a gloved hand. I felt a sharp pain in my neck before going limp. My eyes dropped slowly, before they shut out any light. I awoke in a wheelbarrow, being pushed down a bumpy road which seemed to be gravel. I felt warm, with a slight throbbing all over my body, except for my legs. They felt cold and numb. The man was rambling about how much fun they would have while playing videogames and watching TV. I looked away from the man and down to my cold legs... which werent there. Panic shot through me and I screamed as loud as I could which was muffled by a gag the man tied around me. I began to shake around, trying to get out of the wheelbarrow but extreme sharp pains stuck into his arms and chest. The man had tied his arms to his torso with barbed wire. "Watch your self honey, I dont want you to get a cut on those beautiful arms of yours!" the man said, seeing me struggle. I fainted from what I had become, and what I might turn into, from being at the will of this man. Being at the will of my vice president... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Call of Duty